


Want You For My Whole Life

by bb_bambam



Series: Their Last Meal and the Aftermath [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Friendship, Future Fic, Hopeful Ending, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, and they have to deal with the fallout of what they did before they left, and through it all jjp are strong and in love and planning their future together, definitely read the previous fic first if you're confused dsfhjdhskjkjd this is a direct sequel, got5 have very mixed thoughts about jjp's relationship and its implications for the group, takes place in 2023 when they're back from enlistment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26591659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bb_bambam/pseuds/bb_bambam
Summary: "And that feels important. They’re not okay, not yet. But they’re also GOT7, and it’s seven or nothing – so they will be."Jinyoung and Jaebeom return after two years of military service and face the consequences of their actions.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: Their Last Meal and the Aftermath [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934338
Comments: 19
Kudos: 123





	Want You For My Whole Life

**GOT7’s JB and Jinyoung Set to Return After Military Service**

_19 May 2023 – GOT7’s JB and Jinyoung are reportedly due to return from their two-year military service tomorrow, May 20 – coincidentally an important day for the duo for another reason, as it marks the 11th anniversary of their debut as JJ Project. They enlisted together in June of 2021, citing their desire to keep GOT7 active for as long as possible as the reason for their simultaneous service. Many fans speculate that they will hold their returning ceremony in the same place, in a similar fashion to what they did for their enlistment farewell. It has not been confirmed whether the non-enlisted members of GOT7 will be in attendance._

Jinyoung taps his fingers restlessly against his thigh as he skims the day-old article discussing his imminent return from enlistment. _It has not been confirmed whether the non-enlisted members of GOT7 will be in attendance_ , it says. Jinyoung reads that line several times before turning off the screen of his phone with a sigh.

It’s true. Even Jinyoung himself isn’t sure whether the members will be there to meet him – and given the news he and Jaebeom had sprung on them right before leaving for two years, he isn’t sure if their presence would be reassuring or not anyway. Still, he takes a few deep breaths and tries to relax. After all, he knows who certainly _will_ be there, and for now, that’s enough.

Even with that knowledge, though, it still takes him a few seconds to register what he’s seeing when he steps out of the car, momentarily frozen in place as he stares at the man in front of him. Jinyoung knew he would be here, but it’s one thing to abstractly know and something else entirely to actually _see_ him standing there, somehow looking even more ethereal than Jinyoung remembers.

It’s been almost two full years since they last saw each other, and Jinyoung’s heart is racing like he’s eighteen again and it’s the first time he’s realizing that he’s in love.

“Hyung,” he whispers, and then he’s all but running towards Jaebeom, who’s moving towards him with the same urgency. Jinyoung feels Jaebeom’s arms wrap tightly around him as he hugs back just as fiercely. He inhales deeply, lets himself sink into the familiar comfort that is Jaebeom’s embrace. He feels safe, feels like he’s coming home.

“Jinyoungie,” Jaebeom breathes, and Jinyoung almost cries, feels his entire body relax all at once. He’s missed Jaebeom’s voice so much.

“Jaebeommie,” Jinyoung says, his words muffled as he speaks into Jaebeom’s shoulder. “Jaebeommie-hyung. _I missed you_.”

They pull apart, and Jaebeom’s smile is as stunning as always. “I missed you too,” he says softly. Then, quieter, so only Jinyoung can hear it: “I love you.”

And Jinyoung hadn’t really doubted it, has been sure ever since their conversation on that night two years ago that their feelings aren’t ever going to change, but it’s still a relief to hear Jaebeom say it so easily, with so much conviction. He returns Jaebeom’s smile, feeling a little giddy. “I love you too,” he says just as quietly. “Forever.”

“Forever,” Jaebeom echoes. His arms, still looped around Jinyoung’s waist, tighten their hold. “You mean it?” he asks. “Because I do. I never want to be away from you like this again.” He’s looking into Jinyoung’s eyes with breathtaking intensity, and Jinyoung can feel how sincere he is.

“Okay,” Jinyoung says, because in his mind, it’s just that easy. If what Jaebeom wants is for them to never leave each other’s side again, Jinyoung can give him that. “Then you never have to be.”

Jaebeom’s breath hitches. “I’m serious,” he says, pulling Jinyoung even closer. He leans in so that he’s whispering in Jinyoung’s ear, and Jinyoung is hyper-aware of every single point of contact between their bodies. “Marry me, Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung closes his eyes and exhales shakily as his heart starts beating faster. He feels like he’s been waiting his whole life to hear Jaebeom say those words. “Yes,” he says fervently. “Yes, of course.”

“Yeah?” Jaebeom muffles his reply in Jinyoung’s shoulder, his voice trembling like he’s relieved at the answer. Like Jinyoung could have said anything but yes.

They aren’t within view of the cameras that are surely waiting for them or the crowd of fans that they can faintly hear cheering – their manager had made sure that they would have some privacy, especially because of the posts they had made before leaving, which certainly had lost them some support. Jinyoung takes full advantage of the situation and tugs Jaebeom in for a kiss, like he’s been wanting to do since the moment they laid eyes on each other. Jaebeom responds immediately, a hand coming up to cup Jinyoung’s face as they melt into each other.

Jinyoung has missed this _so much_. He drapes his arms around Jaebeom’s shoulders, and they kiss and kiss and kiss.

“Just promise me we get to buy rings soon,” Jinyoung murmurs when they break apart, and Jaebeom smiles softly at him, his expression so full of affection that Jinyoung feels like his heart could burst.

“I’ll buy a ring as beautiful as you,” Jaebeom promises like the sap he is. Jinyoung is so incredibly in love with him.

Reluctantly, they separate so they can go greet the fans waiting for them, but as they walk over, all Jinyoung can think about is how he can’t wait to have a matching ring with Jaebeom that proves their unbreakable commitment to each other. It doesn’t matter that they’ll have to hide them, that they probably won’t be able to wear them publicly for a long time. Now that he knows it’s within his grasp, he wants it as soon as he can possibly have it.

~~~

**JB Reveals GOT7 Will Meet For Reunion Dinner**

_22 May 2023 – GOT7’s JB went live on Instagram today, and shared the news that every ahgase has been wanting to hear since his and Jinyoung’s return from enlistment: GOT7 will be meeting up soon! In his live, JB explained that he has only seen Jinyoung since their joint return event after coming back, and he’s anticipating meeting the rest of the group over dinner next week. “It’s been almost two years since I last saw all the members, besides Jinyoungie, of course,” JB said. “It’ll be interesting to be with them again after so long.”_

Jackson is already waiting at the table hidden in the back of the restaurant when Jinyoung and Jaebeom arrive together. They stand there for a few seconds as Jackson looks between them wordlessly, and Jinyoung is suddenly acutely aware of Jaebeom’s hand resting on the small of his back.

He glances at Jaebeom, who’s already looking at him with a knowing expression on his face. Jinyoung inclines his head, the movement small enough to be imperceptible to anyone not looking for it, but he knows Jaebeom understands, knows he’ll let Jinyoung have the conversation he needs to have with Jackson.

“I’ll be back in a bit,” Jaebeom says, clearing his throat. He squeezes Jinyoung’s waist lightly before walking in the direction of the bathroom, and Jinyoung tentatively sits down across from the man he isn’t sure he’s still allowed to call his best friend.

“So,” Jackson says, his gaze fixed on the spot on Jinyoung’s waist where Jaebeom’s hand had just lingered. “You and Jaebeom, huh?”

“Hyung,” Jinyoung corrects him automatically, entirely out of habit. He winces immediately after the word leaves his mouth – honorifics are probably the last thing on Jackson’s mind right now, and it’s not like Jinyoung is really one to talk anyway.

“Right,” Jackson says after a long pause, finally meeting Jinyoung's eyes. “You and _Jaebeom-hyung_.” There’s something almost bitter in the way he says it – but that can’t be right. If Jinyoung is reading his tone correctly, it seems like Jackson is _jealous_ , which doesn’t make sense. He might be angry, or even disgusted, but what about this situation would warrant him being jealous?

The silence that stretches between them is incredibly uncomfortable. Jinyoung can’t remember the last time he felt so awkward around Jackson, can’t remember if he’s _ever_ felt this awkward around Jackson before. Jackson’s expression is carefully blank, and Jinyoung doesn’t know what to make of it, doesn’t know what he can possibly say to lift the uneasy atmosphere between them.

“How long?” Jackson finally asks. He poses the question fairly casually, but Jinyoung can hear what he isn’t saying out loud. _How long did you spend_ lying _to us?_

“I –” Jinyoung hesitates, not entirely sure that he wants to blurt out that he’s been in love with Jaebeom since he was eighteen. “I knew for a long time,” he settles on saying. “For – for years. How I felt about him.”

Jackson is quiet long enough that Jinyoung starts to fiddle with the hem of his shirt just to give himself something to do besides trying to decipher Jackson’s expression. “Yeah, I can see that,” Jackson says eventually, and Jinyoung has no idea what that’s supposed to mean. His confusion must show on his face, because Jackson raises an eyebrow and continues, “There were times when I wondered. If it wasn’t all for the fans. It felt like – more. Sometimes.” Unbidden, the memory of Jackson loudly proclaiming on After School Club that he thought Jinyoung and Jaebeom were each other’s wives surfaces in Jinyoung’s mind. “I guess it wasn’t worth mentioning, though.”

Jinyoung tries not to flinch, but the sharpness of Jackson’s tone catches him off guard. “We never talked about it,” he hurries to explain. “Not until that night.” He doesn’t need to specify which night he’s talking about – he’s sure Jackson hasn’t forgotten the message that had been sent to the group chat the morning after. “I had no idea how he felt before that point. And – and I was scared. I had never told _anyone_ until then.” For a moment, it seems like Jackson’s expression is softening a little, so Jinyoung rushes to reassure him further. “I did _want_ to tell you, you know. You – you’re my best friend, after all.” He tries not to sound too nervous as he reminds Jackson of how important he still is to Jinyoung.

But apparently, that wasn’t the right thing to say, because Jackson’s face is shuttered again. “Right,” he says, and the unsettling sourness in his voice has returned. “Your best friend.” It leaves Jinyoung slightly shaken – of all the members, Jackson has always seemed to be the most open-minded, but now, he isn’t sure.

Before he can figure out a way to respond to this strangely hostile reaction, Jaebeom comes back and sits down on Jinyoung’s left. He looks at Jinyoung and his eyes ask, _Everything okay?_

 _I’m not sure_ , Jinyoung conveys back silently, and Jaebeom nods, his eyes sad. Jinyoung shakes his head slightly and offers him a little smile. _Don’t worry, hyung. It’s fine._

Jaebeom inclines his head. _If you say so._ He still shifts a bit closer to Jinyoung so their thighs are touching, and Jinyoung is struck yet again by how lucky he is to have someone so unflinchingly ready to support him.

The other members trickle in one after the other, and it feels conspicuously different from any gathering they’ve had before, the atmosphere almost suffocatingly tense. Bambam and Yugyeom both offer tentative smiles as they make their way to the table, and Mark nods in Jinyoung and Jaebeom’s direction as he takes a seat next to Jackson. Youngjae makes an aborted movement when he enters like he’s about to approach them for a hug, but stops himself and sits down instead.

Jinyoung forces himself to blink away the sting in his eyes – he could never regret loving Jaebeom, but why does loving him have to mean that they might lose this family?

Dinner itself is subdued, the conversation very obviously stilted even though they’re all trying to act normal. The last time the seven of them ate dinner together with such a restrained atmosphere was ten years ago, when they were still getting to know each other and preparing for debut. The hard truth is that the reality of Jinyoung and Jaebeom’s relationship has still not totally sunk in for all of them, and the group’s bond – for better or for worse – has irreversibly changed.

Jinyoung has never been more grateful for Jaebeom’s left-handedness, because it means he can easily hold Jaebeom’s right hand under the table without either of them having to keep their hands in unnatural positions. The contact keeps him calm throughout the meal, reminding him that even though everything is painfully uncertain right now, at the very least, he’ll always have Jaebeom.

~~~

**GOT7 Members Seen Sharing A Moment**

_28 May 2023 – After the news that GOT7 would be having their long-awaited reunion dinner last week, fans were eagerly awaiting any new content from that meeting. All seven members posted a picture on Instagram, either as a separate post or on their story. Fans were especially excited to see images that surfaced later of JB, Jinyoung, and Bambam conversing and embracing in the parking lot of the restaurant. Many speculate that Bambam wanted to give them personal welcome-back gifts, and that JB and Jinyoung, who appear to be crying in some of the pictures, got emotional upon receiving them._

Jinyoung and Jaebeom make their way out to the parking lot together after saying their goodbyes to the others. There had been some vague suggestions as they wrapped up paying for the meal that they should meet like this again soon, and with that, everyone had gone their separate ways.

The two of them have abandoned any attempts to be discreet about how they leave, even though they really should be trying to make it less obvious that they’re going home together. It’s been a somewhat stressful night, though, so they walk side-by-side anyway. Right now, they need each other, consequences be damned.

“Jinyoung-hyung!” a voice calls right as they reach the car. “Jaebeom-hyung!” Jinyoung turns around to find Bambam hurrying towards them. He stops in front of Jinyoung and smiles at him and Jaebeom tentatively.

“What happened?” Jaebeom asks, sounding both confused and concerned. Instinctively, Jinyoung brushes his hand against Jaebeom’s, and their pinkies link together discreetly, hidden away from any outsiders’ eyes. The touch immediately soothes Jinyoung’s nerves.

Bambam scuffs his foot against the ground and fidgets in place as he pulls a box out from behind his back. “I – I wanted to congratulate you,” he says carefully, holding the box out to them. “On your relationship.”

Jinyoung holds his breath as Jaebeom slowly takes the box from Bambam and opens it. He can’t help the soft gasp that escapes him once the box is open.

Inside is a set of matching silver cufflinks shaped like infinity symbols. Upon closer inspection, Jinyoung can just make out the “JJ” delicately engraved on each pair. The cufflinks are elegant, stylish, beautiful – and clearly had a lot of thought put into them, the way Bambam’s gifts always do. It feels like nothing has changed.

Jinyoung stares at them for several long moments, then looks back up at Bambam, whose smile looks a little nervous. “Bambam,” he breathes, and even though he knows he shouldn’t, because they’re out in public for anyone to see, he lets the tears that have welled up in his eyes fall as he pulls Bambam into a tight hug. “Thank you,” he murmurs. “ _Thank you_.”

Bambam momentarily stiffens like he wasn’t expecting it, but returns the hug almost immediately. “I’m so happy for you,” he says, and he sounds so sincere that Jinyoung cries even harder. “I’m really glad you have each other.” He pulls away slightly for a moment and offers Jinyoung a small smile, before doing something he hasn’t done in nearly 10 years now – he presses a kiss to Jinyoung’s cheek.

It pulls a soft laugh out of Jinyoung, even through his tears. He feels so achingly fond of the boy in front of him – a man now, really, but Bambam will always be his baby. “You haven’t changed at all, have you, Bammie?” he murmurs as Bambam buries his face in Jinyoung’s shoulder in apparent embarrassment. “Still our little baby Bambam.”

“You’ve always been like our parents,” Bambam says, his voice muffled by Jinyoung’s shirt but still audible. “I don’t think any of us were actually surprised when you told us. It’s just...I think some of them were kind of. Scared, I guess. That you would choose each other over the group.”

“We don’t want to,” Jaebeom says from where he’s still standing next to Jinyoung. “Of course we don’t want to. If – if things go the way we want, then – well, we would never _have_ to choose.”

Bambam nods, holding Jinyoung tighter. “Give them time,” he whispers. “Without you here to make it feel real, it was harder. Now they can actually see and – and _understand_.”

“Okay,” Jaebeom says. “We...we know it’s tough. So we can wait.” Moments later, Jinyoung feels Jaebeom wrapping them both in his arms, and the three of them stay like that for a long time.

And standing there in the middle of the dark parking lot, in the warmth of Jaebeom and Bambam’s embraces, Jinyoung feels like maybe everything will be okay after all.

~~~

**GOT7’s JB Reignites Relationship Rumors**

_30 July 2023 – GOT7’s JB posted a new image on his Instagram with the caption “When I’m tired and about to fall, I’ll think of us holding hands,” a lyric from JJ Project’s “Find You.” This post, which is his first since returning from military service, is similar to his last post prior to enlistment, which also sparked relationship rumors after it was posted. The caption is a continuation of the lyric he used for his pre-enlistment post, and the content is nearly identical – two hands clasped underneath a sheet. The main difference, as eagle-eyed fans have pointed out, is the possible outline of a ring on the ring finger of one of the hands. In fact, JB was spotted earlier today exiting a jewelry store, holding an alleged purchase. Many fans are speculating that he purchased the ring on the mystery person’s finger, and say that this is a confirmation that he is in a committed relationship._

Jinyoung is on Jaebeom’s couch with Nora curled up next to him, waiting for Jaebeom to come home. He opens his texts with Jackson for the fifth time today, reading and rereading the messages he woke up to this morning.

**From: Sseunie**

_I’m sorry_

_Congrats to you and Jaebeom-hyung_

_I hope he always makes you happy_

There’s still a strange tension in his words, but it’s a relief, overwhelming in its magnitude, to know after two months of uncertainty that Jackson is okay with their relationship. Jinyoung wonders why it took so long, but he’s afraid to ask, afraid of losing Jackson’s friendship, so he hasn’t pressed for answers and he doesn’t plan on ever doing so.

It’s been an interesting few weeks, to say the least. Jinyoung feels like his relationships with all the members except Bambam are still in a weird limbo, and – having lost plenty of fans after the hint at a relationship he left them with before enlisting – scrolling through social media doesn’t do much to alleviate his anxieties.

He’s about to open Youngjae’s latest message – a new development, since Youngjae only started texting him again about a week ago – when the front door opens and Jaebeom comes in.

“Hi Jinyoungie, hi Nora,” Jaebeom says as he toes off his shoes and removes his hat and mask.

“Welcome home,” Jinyoung says fondly, and it’s amazing, really, how good it feels to do something as simple as refer to Jaebeom’s apartment as _their_ home. “We missed you.”

Jaebeom pulls Jinyoung in for a kiss as he sits down on the side of the couch not occupied by Nora. “I missed you too.”

Jinyoung puts an arm around Jaebeom and gently tugs him closer. “What were you up to?”

“Just a bit of shopping,” Jaebeom says, and Jinyoung can sense the tiny waver in his voice, but doesn’t say anything about it. If Jaebeom isn’t revealing everything now, that means he has something planned for later, and Jinyoung can wait.

“Sounds fun,” Jinyoung says, kissing the top of Jaebeom’s head lightly. Jaebeom’s hair, he notices, is starting to grow out – Jaebeom’s desire to be as far removed as possible from the military-required buzzcut is showing. “Are you planning on growing your hair long again, hyung?”

Jaebeom shrugs, leaning his head against Jinyoung’s chest. “Do you think I should?”

“I liked it long,” Jinyoung admits, combing his fingers through Jaebeom’s hair gently. “It suited you, and you were so comfortable with yourself.”

“Okay, I’ll grow it out,” Jaebeom says. “Whatever you want.”

“Whatever _you_ want,” Jinyoung says, frowning slightly. “I didn’t ask if you were growing it out for _me_. I want you to do what makes _you_ happy.”

“Making you happy makes me happy,” Jaebeom says, which is just _so_ incredibly sweet, but also misses the point Jinyoung is trying to make entirely.

Jinyoung squeezes Jaebeom’s arm softly. “Jaebeommie,” he says. “Do you want your hair to be long again?”

Jaebeom looks up at him and smiles. “Yes.”

“Then grow it out,” Jinyoung says. “Not for me. For yourself.”

“Okay, Nyoungie,” Jaebeom agrees, nuzzling into Jinyoung’s neck. “You always do see right through me, huh?”

“I know your everything,” Jinyoung reminds him, only half-jokingly bringing back what he had said so long ago during one of their interviews in America. “Don’t forget it.”

“I could never,” Jaebeom says, and Jinyoung’s heart aches at the sincerity in his words. After a few long moments of comfortable silence, Jaebeom takes a deep breath and speaks again. “Jinyoung, I have something to say.”

“Go ahead,” Jinyoung says immediately, beyond ready for whatever it is Jaebeom is going to reveal.

Jaebeom untangles himself from Jinyoung’s embrace, though it’s clear he’s reluctant to do so, and stands to face Jinyoung directly. “I love you,” he says. “You’re my best friend, my better half, my soulmate. You make me want to be the best version of myself in every possible way.” He takes Jinyoung’s hands in his and smiles, a quiet but breathtaking thing. “You’re the brightest light in my life,” he says reverently. “I would be able to withstand all the darkness in the world if it meant I get to keep you.”

“You have me,” Jinyoung breathes, feeling absolutely incapable of looking away from Jaebeom for even a second. “You have me, hyung. And I’m yours forever. As long as you’re mine, too.”

“Yes,” Jaebeom says without hesitation. He’s kneeling, now, letting go of Jinyoung’s hands in favor of holding out a box instead. “We’ll be each other’s, always. I know I already asked you once before, but I would keep asking just to hear the answer over and over. Will you marry me, Jinyoungie?”

Jinyoung nods, smiling as a few stray tears spill from his eyes. “Of course, Jaebeommie. I would marry you every day for the rest of our lives if I could.”

Jaebeom’s eyes shine. “Me too,” he says breathlessly. “I’d marry you right here, right now.” His smile turns a little sheepish. “But for now, I’ll settle for being engaged to you.”

Wordlessly, Jinyoung holds out his left hand and lets Jaebeom slide the ring on. It’s a pretty, delicate thing, the diamonds embedded in the band forming the infinity symbol that has come to represent their relationship. Momentarily, Jinyoung is overwhelmed by a fierce anger that he won’t be able to wear the ring on his finger in public, won’t be able to show it off to the world the way he desperately wants to.

He calms himself by admiring how the stones twinkle in the light, before pushing himself off the couch and sinking to his knees to join Jaebeom on the floor. “Hey, fiancé,” he whispers.

“Fiancé,” Jaebeom repeats, looking dazed. “My fiancé.” And how can Jinyoung do anything but kiss him after that?

After they’ve separated some time later and they’re seated comfortably on the couch again, Jinyoung is struck by a sobering thought. “We have to tell them,” he says quietly. The mere idea of it terrifies him, but the other members have to know – there can’t be any secrets anymore, not now that the group is already in what feels like an incredibly precarious state.

“We will,” Jaebeom says, rubbing his thumb across Jinyoung’s knuckles soothingly. “We can text them now, if you want.”

Jinyoung is quiet for a moment, before he blurts out the thought that’s bothering him most. “What if we lose them for good?” And it’s a genuine question, a disturbingly real possibility. Even after weeks of meeting each other, there’s still a palpable sense of unease in the air during group gatherings despite everyone trying to act normal, and Jinyoung is scared to find out how this new development will change things.

Jaebeom looks Jinyoung in the eye. “I told you that night that I would never regret having you, even if the whole world turned its back on us. I meant it then and I mean it now, Jinyoungie. Would I be okay with losing them? Of course I wouldn’t, because they’re my family. And the fans...I hate to break their hearts.” He smiles a little sadly. “But you’re my everything. Losing you is – it’s just not even an option.”

“I won’t ever regret having you,” Jinyoung echoes, repeating the exact words he said two years ago. “And losing you isn’t an option either.”

It hurts. It really does. A life without GOT7, without the five boys who should have been – and still could be, because Jinyoung isn’t giving up hope yet – their brothers until the end, feels wrong, terrifying, impossible.

But Jinyoung also has Jaebeom – the love of his life, his soulmate, the man he’s going to marry someday – by his side, and his mind and his heart have decided that in the end, that will always be enough.

~~~

**GOT7 Comeback in the Making?**

_25 August 2023 – The members of GOT7 have been seen entering and leaving the JYP building several times this month, leading many ahgases to believe that after two long years, GOT7 is finally coming back as a whole group. There haven’t been many social media updates from any of the members recently, and the radio silence is adding more fuel to the rumor mill. Is it time for GOT7’s triumphant return as seven? Or do they have something else planned?_

The studio where they’ve all worked together countless times is silent as Mark, the last member to arrive to the impromptu meeting Jaebeom had called, shuts the door behind himself.

“What did you want to talk to us about?” Bambam asks once they’re all seated, breaking the silence and looking at Jaebeom and Jinyoung expectantly.

Jinyoung offers a soft smile and squeezes Jaebeom’s hand in support as Jaebeom glances at him before speaking. “We just got out of a meeting with JYP and, well. He wants Jinyoungie and I to have a comeback as JJ Project.” He takes a deep breath. “But we didn’t want to commit to it without talking to you first.”

There’s a few beats where no one says anything, and then Mark speaks up. “Thanks,” he says, sounding a little stiff. “But it would’ve been nice if you had done this before.”

“We only just found out,” Jinyoung says, frowning. “We called you here as soon as we could.”

“Not for this,” Youngjae says, sounding a little hesitant. Jinyoung sees him exchange a look and a nod with Jackson. “He – well, all of us, actually – we mean it would have been nice if you had talked to us before doing what you did before you left.”

“We know we should have talked to you in person instead of texting you,” Jaebeom says. His hand grips Jinyoung’s a little more tightly, giving away his nervousness. “But the timing –”

“No,” Jackson interrupts. “Well, yes, that was part of it too. We deserved more than a last-minute text.” His eyes meet Jinyoung’s briefly, and Jinyoung has to look away, his ears burning. “But the main thing was the Instagram posts.”

“Were you – did you ever stop to think, to actually genuinely consider what the impact on the rest of us would be after you decided to start dating rumors and then immediately go off to the military for two years?” Mark asks. He doesn’t sound angry, exactly, but he certainly isn’t happy.

“We – we just –” Jaebeom stammers, and Jinyoung can’t watch this. He and Jaebeom made the decision to upload those posts together that night, but sometimes he wonders whether they would have gone through with it if he hadn’t pressured Jaebeom into it.

“No,” Jinyoung says quietly. Everyone turns to look at him. “We didn’t. We thought about everything, _everything_ else. But not that.”

“That’s what hurt the most,” Yugyeom says, speaking up for the first time. “Not the relationship itself, so much. But it felt like you were just – leaving us to deal with the aftermath and expecting that to be okay.” He smiles wryly. “Some of us were more willing to believe that wasn’t your intention than others.”

Jinyoung looks at Jaebeom, sees the same regret he feels in Jaebeom’s eyes. “We’re sorry,” Jinyoung whispers, his voice cracking. “We’re so, so sorry.”

“We didn’t – we never wanted to put your careers in jeopardy too,” Jaebeom says. “As your leader and as your friend, I should have thought more about the consequences.”

“We get that the timing was bad,” Youngjae says, “but the out-of-the-blue text and the posts combined was just – it felt a lot like you were abandoning us.”

Jackson nods. “It was like you were choosing your relationship over the group.”

Jinyoung swallows, recalling Bambam saying almost the same thing before. “That’s not what we want,” he says, looking around at each of the members one by one. “Maybe this is too much to ask, maybe it’s too selfish. And if it is, we understand, but – what if we could have both? What if we didn’t have to choose at all?”

“We don’t want you to have to choose either,” Yugyeom says. “At least, I know I don’t. But it has to go both ways.”

“Yeah,” Bambam says, nodding. “Just – just _talk_ to us. And we can try to decide together what’s best for all of us.”

“Okay,” Jaebeom says. “We can do that.”

“Good,” Youngjae says. “Then we can forgive you, too. Not right away, I think. But eventually.”

“Thank you,” Jinyoung says, unable to keep the emotion out of his voice. “You’ll always be our family, you know that, right?”

“We know,” Mark says gently. “That’s why it’s okay that we’re not totally okay right now. Things will work out in the end.”

And that feels important. They’re _not_ okay, not yet. But they’re also GOT7, and it’s seven or nothing – so they will be.

~~~

**JJ Project Releases Teaser for a New Comeback**

_October 2, 2023 – Good news for ahgases who have been with JB and Jinyoung from the start! The duo are coming back with their third release as JJ Project. They have posted on Instagram to promote the upcoming album, which will be the duo’s third official release. The remaining five members of GOT7 have also posted various messages of support on Instagram, leaving fans excited about the supportive bond between the seven of them._

_JJ Project also released the_ _teaser video_ _for their new music video today. The title track will be called “Brightest Light,” and the intimate feel of the video has sparked an uproar among fans, who have been scrambling to figure out the concept of this comeback. The teaser consists of the two members standing in a bedroom, facing each other and surrounded by picture frames. Each frame displays a clip of JB and Jinyoung from the 14 years since the duo met at the 2009 JYPE open auditions._

_The duo haven’t provided any information yet on what the inspiration for “Brightest Light” is. However, fans have taken to social media to come up with their own theories. Many believe that the romantic vibe of the teaser and the references to love in the lyrics are indications of a deeper relationship between the so-called “JJP” couple._

_“not to be delulu but this comeback seems like it’s literally just jjp coming out as a couple”_

_“if u look closely at the scenes where theyre in the bedroom together (IN THE B E D R O O M TOGETHER) u can see theyre wearing matching rings around their necks???????”_

_“jaebeom sings ‘you’re the brightest light in my life’ and jinyoung responds with ‘i’ll stay by your side so you can always find your way’ like..._

_just try and tell me this song ISNT them singing to each other?? theyre literally saying jinyoung is jaebeoms guiding light???? im fragile”_

_“the clips in the picture frames from all the years theyve been together im CRYING its like a compilation of all their memories of growing up together for 14 years in one place”_

_Other fans are more skeptical._

_“do jj* stans really think jy and jb would actually make a gay mv like....lmao. this is clearly just fanservice and their ‘brightest light’ is ahgase”_

_“stop trying to make everything about jjp lmao y’all are always the ones preaching about how their friendship doesn’t mean they care less about the rest of got7_

_so why would they do something that would jeopardize got7’s existence. make it make sense”_

_“funny how they thought verse 2 was romantic and now they think this is romantic too. stop trying to discredit jy and jb’s close friendship by implying that it’s impossible for two guys to be friends without them being gay”_

_“convenient how jj* stans are ignoring how the picture frames have clips of their time WITH GOT7 like_

_the brightest light is obviously supposed to be got7 but those fans just want to be delulu as usual”_

_Only time will tell if JB and Jinyoung will reveal the true inspiration behind this latest comeback. We’ll be eagerly awaiting whatever explanation they have to give!_

_UPDATE (October 3, 2023): JJ Project released_ _an interview_ _today as part of their pre-album-release promotions.When they were asked about the inspiration behind the title track, both members seemed to be amused and shared a laugh before expressing their thoughts._

_“Jaebeommie-hyung said something to me a while back that made me start thinking about lyrics,” Jinyoung explained in the interview. “It was very poetic and perfect for a love song like this.”_

_“Once Jinyoungie had the idea, it was easy to come up with more,” Jaebeom elaborated. “We always work best together, and this song was born directly from the honest emotions in our hearts.”_

_Strikingly, both Jinyoung and JB were wearing necklaces, the same ones they were wearing in the teaser. The necklaces were visibly a pair, both consisting of a ring hanging from a chain. The appearance of these rings, along with the duo’s explanation of their inspiration for the song, has solidified for many fans that JB and Jinyoung are trying to reveal a deeper relationship between them._

_We don’t want to make any assumptions, so we’ll leave it at this: JB and Jinyoung, if you are in fact in a relationship, congratulations! If not, then we have to applaud you for the way you’ve portrayed a profound friendship so meaningfully, bringing it to light in such a beautiful way._

_In the end, no matter what the truth is, the main point is that we wish you all the happiness in the world!_

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this almost exactly 6 months ago and here I am, finally finishing it just in time for Jinyoung's birthday! Happy birthday king, I love and appreciate you for being one of the reasons I'm able to keep going every day!
> 
> I was struck by a lot of the reactions on the last meal fic, which this is of course a sequel to, and I felt that I needed to write some kind of closure for myself, for so many of you readers, for GOT7, and for JJP themselves. I hope this is able to achieve that!
> 
> Some notes: I think the JJP in this fic and this universe are fairly selfish. They spent a lot of the previous fic thinking through how being in a relationship could be the ruin of GOT7, and while they didn't want that to happen, they still made choices that could potentially damage the group permanently. It's up to the reader to make a judgement on whether or not JJP are justified in choosing each other over the group here, but I just want to emphasize that this is, of course, all fictional and totally from my own mind.
> 
> Part of what I wanted this fic to do is explore how GOT5 would react to that kind of almost neglectful thinking, and how even though they love JJP, it's still hard to forgive them. I think the key is that it isn't really the relationship piece that was so hard to accept -- it was more the way in which JJP went about addressing it. I also threw in a tiny bit of one-sided Jinson and honestly, I'm not even sure where that came from! It kind of crept up on me and I kept it because I think it adds another layer to GOT5's reactions.
> 
> One more thing: Jinyoung is not a totally reliable narrator! There are a few spots where he's projecting onto other people or not detecting something, so we don't necessarily get the full picture all the time. I admit that I did that intentionally, so that readers can try and piece together what is actually going on. (I'd love to see reactions in the comments if you have any!)
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful superstar sister for video calling me for 3.5 hours to edit this and being the sole reason that the reconciliation scene exists! You are, always, the best! <3
> 
> Title is of course from "Love You Better" by GOT7 -- everyone say thank you Jinyoung for writing such consistently legendary songs!
> 
> Finally, thank you so much for reading and for your support! Comments and feedback are always, always welcome and appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this! :)


End file.
